Rimenshi
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Des siècles avant les énvenements de Tokyo Babylon et X, l'histoire est déjà en marche...Les clans Sakurazuka et Sumeragi ne sont pas encore en guerre...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Subaru-d** Série** : Tokyo Babylon** Genre** : Retour dans le passé **Couple** : SahanXSûjiro

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_Je vous conseille de lire les quelques commentaires de la fic, en particulier pour les non japonisants, que les histoires de particules honorifiques risquent de perturber. Bonne lecture ! _

_**Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 1**_

Sûjiro termina sa tasse, en relevant les yeux vers la colline…tout le prestige d'une famille prise entre les branches de ces taches blanches au beau milieu de cette verdure…les cerisiers du clan Sakurazuka…

Ils faisaient leur renommée…et l'envie des autres grandes familles nobles de Kyôto et d'Edo.

Ridicule…

Le clan Sakurazuka ne tirait pas sa puissance d'un monticule d'arbres…Ce n'était qu'une image, une illusion…Dans l'ombre, chacun des membres de cette famille cultivait cette même puissance, manipulait et corrompait qui il fallait…

Comme chacun…

Comme tous ici…

Ils l'ennuyaient…Sous des couverts de sagesse et d'abnégation, chaque personne ne voulait que son propre bien, le plus matériel possible, puisque aucun de ces pantins ne pouvait saisir d'autres richesses…et les Sakurazuka ne faisaient pas exception, ils avaient juste l'habitude de ne pas se faire prendre. Quelle ironie…

En ce moment même, son père, Atsuao Sakurazuka, recevait les compliments de l'empereur, pour avoir déjoué un complot au sein de la cour impériale. La veille, ce même « grand homme » avait fait assassiner un rival par sa fille cadette.

« La meilleure d'entre nous » selon lui.

Elle tuait discrètement. Proprement.

Sûjiro reconnaissait au moins cela : le clan Sakurazuka ne faisait jamais appel à des sous-fifre pour éliminer les gêneurs…ils étaient des assassins et des menteurs hors pair. Lui y compris : il trouvait subtil le jeu de la manipulation, mais se lassait de devoir sans cesse vivre dissimulé derrière un masque, par ce que la bienséance l'exigeait…Il avait reçu les enseignements de la magie bouddhique, mais cela ne l'amendait en rien.

Il avait déjà tué.

Il s'était senti très mal après ça, et avait décrété qu'il préférait user de mensonges et d'artifices…malgré son énorme potentiel magique. Le sang, la peur dans le regard de celle qu'il avait dû éliminer…cela lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

C'était pour le bien du clan.

Pour protéger le clan.

Pour faire honneur au clan.

Le jeune homme se leva et traversa le petit jardin zen pour rejoindre le mont au cerisier. Son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer et voudrait probablement faire un compte-rendu auprès des membres du conseil…Une victoire de plus pour eux…Une pierre ajouté à l'édifice bâti à force de patience et de manipulation.

Oh Sûjiro ne se plaignait pas : la renommée avait son charme et ses avantages. Il valait mieux mentir que trimer, c'était certain…mais il aurait aimé…pouvoir cesser d'être un Sakurazuka, parfois…ne pas être « le fils du mont au cerisier » mais quelqu'un…quelqu'un à part, et non enchaîné à ses devoirs : honneur, fortune…

Et lui dans tout ça ?

Un maillon…une pierre à l'édifice, tout comme les félicitations de la cour impériale.

« J'aimerais être seul parfois… » Souffla-t-il au seul bénéfice des branches couvertes de fleurs blanches.

Mais alors qu'il ruminait ces sombres pensées, il pressentit une étrange aura magique…qui n'avait rien de celle des Sakurazuka…

Un Suméragi ?

Ici ?

Le fait était rare, mais pas incongru…Le clan Suméragi était le rival, mais aussi l'allié de celui des Sakurazuka : de puissance et d'ambition égale, mais de motivation différente. Les Suméragi appliquaient plus volontiers les codes bouddhistes et samouraïs…y compris la rigueur et la sévérité. Leurs représentants arboraient sans cesse un air grave et parvenir à leur faire desserrer les lèvres relevaient de l'exploit…Après quelques essais infructueux, Sûjiro s'était rangé à l'avis de sa famille : ne parler que lorsque l'initiative venait d'eux.

Quittant le petit chemin, il coupa au travers de la colline pour contourner la maison et gagner l'entrée, la curiosité piquée au vif…si un Suméragi était présent, pas de conseil de famille…La victoire des Sakurazuka ne serait-elle pas complète, pour une fois ?

Lorsqu'il passa la barrière qui entourait l'allée principale, Sûjiro constata avec un rien de dépit amusé que sa maîtrise de la magie réclamait encore un peu d'entraînement : il n'y avait pas un Suméragi, mais deux…dont un qui adressa un hochement de tête au jeune Sakurazuka :

« Konnichiwa1, Sûjiro-san. » Murmura-t-il avec une vague esquisse de sourire, qui vint un instant troubler son expression formelle.

Sûjiro ne s'embarrassa pas de tant de manière et s'approcha pour le saluer :

« Konnichiwa…Sahan-kun2. »

Aussitôt, l'autre Suméragi lui jeta un regard réprobateur…une telle familiarité était inconcevable…mais tant que l'intéressé ne s'en formalisait pas, Sûjiro se moquait de savoir si la bienséance s'en trouvait froissée. Sahan était assez grand pour lui signaler un écart de conduite…de la manière la plus polie possible, bien entendu…

« Je suis surpris de votre visite. » reprit-il à l'adresse du jeune Suméragi, tout en constatant que ce dernier n'avait même pas de kimono rituel…Manifestement, on l'avait arraché à la maison de famille…Quelle genre d'urgence pouvait mériter une telle hâte ? Suivant son regard, Sahan lui glissa, toujours fixé hostilement par sa compagne :

« L'empereur a exigé que nous nous rencontrions au plus vite. »

« Vous voulez dire, tous les deux ? » Glissa Sûjiro avec un sourire. Sahan lui jeta une œillade réprobatrice. Ce n'était guère le moment de plaisanter.

« Votre père va expliquer le motif de notre venue. » Fit d'une voix glaciale la représentante du clan Suméragi avant de faire signe à Sahan de s'avancer.

De quoi avait-elle peur ? Que Sahan se montre aimable, défiant ainsi le protocole ? Sûjiro eut une grimace mais suivit le mouvement.

Sahan était encore un gamin lorsqu'il avait croisé le chemin de Sûjiro la première fois…Ils avaient cinq bonnes années de différence…et un fossé nommé « clan » qui les séparait.

Pourtant, à leur rencontre, Sahan s'était montré agréable : c'était à la cour impériale, chacun attendait que le maître du clan ait fini de traiter ses affaires respectives. Sûjiro avait appris à Sahan à tracer son nom, puis celui de son clan…Un instant simple…deux enfants qui jouent…

Mais ils n'étaient PAS deux enfants. Des maillons…des pierres à l'édifice…et des édifices séparés par un gouffre infranchissable.

Lorsque les adultes étaient venus les chercher, la température de la pièce avait semblé chuter brutalement, les regards conjugués vers les deux petits agenouillés côte à côte cassant leur complicité de quelques heures. Sahan s'était refermé et avait froidement salué Sûjiro en comprenant à qui il avait affaire…

Et à l'époque il n'avait que cinq ans.

Son attitude avait écoeuré Sûjiro, pis encore que l'hypocrisie de sa propre famille.

Il avait reçu, quelques mois plus tard, un pli ou son propre nom avait été tracé par une main maladroite. Sahan s'était excusé comme il avait pu.

Ils n'étaient pas proches…la famille Suméragi ne l'aurait pas permis. Mais ils ne se mettaient pas mal à l'aise l'un l'autre, et Sûjiro s'autorisait même quelques écarts, une façon comme une autre de tomber le masque qui l'oppressait.

Malheureusement, Sahan était incapable d'en faire autant.

Il avait sans cesse l'air nerveux et crispé de quelqu'un qui tente de garder la pose…d'un naturel souriant, Sahan parvenait très mal à conserver cette moue formelle.

Et il était stupide de vouloir s'obstiner.

* * *

« Un oni3 ? »

Atsuao considéra en silence la Suméragi assise face à lui.

« Pourquoi l'empereur demanderait-il que vous veniez nous consulter pour éliminer une créature des ténèbres ? »

« Par ce que vous connaissez mieux les ténèbres que nous. » Du-t-elle admettre, aussi aimablement que si on lui plaquait une barre de forgeron sous la langue. « Nous sommes une famille qui travaille pour le bien. »

« Nous aussi. » Répondit Atsuao sans se départir de son expression neutre, ce qui n'empêcha pas son ton de trahir le sarcasme du propos. Yahimo Suméragi le perçut mais jugea sans doute plus diplomate de ne pas relever.

« L'Empereur pense que nous ferons du meilleur travail en nous unissant. » Expliqua-t-elle alors qu'à son tour, sa voix laissait transparaître sa désapprobation.

« Et vous… »

« Peu importe mon opinion, Sakurazuka-san. Nous devons obéir à l'Empereur…tous les deux. » Précisa-t-elle, comme pour le rappeler.

Sûjiro masqua un sourire sans joie. Les Suméragi pouvaient être impolis, à leur manière, en se plaçant volontairement au-dessus de leur interlocuteur…c'était subtil : des nuances dans le langage, dans le ton, un durcissement du regard, une esquisse de mouvement désinvolte…Aussi subtil que l'étaient les manières du clan Sakurazuka.

Les Suméragi pouvaient bien garder la tête haute….leurs mains étaient plus blanches, mais leur âme était grise et froide.

Sauf celle de Sahan peut-être. Sûjiro avait résisté à l'envie de taquiner le jeune magicien car l'heure était grave…mais c'était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas : Sahan contrôlait encore mal ses réactions, et il l'appréciait un peu trop pour vraiment se montrer hautain…c'était très distrayant de démolir en quelques mots la rigidité de l'éducation Suméragi.

Mais le Sakurazuka se demandait encore à quelle point il pouvait briser ces barrières…jusqu'aux fondations, peut-être ? Sahan ne serait sans doute pas contre…même s'il prétendrait le contraire devant sa famille.

Au départ, il n'y avait eu que de la compréhension entre eux…ce même sentiment d'être piégé par le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines…puis un peu d'amitié…distante mais bien réelle. Bonjour…un sourire…une conversation murmurée à la hâte en se croisant…Un cadeau pour leur nomination aux conseils de famille…Et ils avaient cessé de porter les cheveux courts. Sûjiro avait pris de l'assurance, et le regard des filles – non, des femmes- commençait à s'égarer lorsqu'il passait à côté d'elle…Sahan avait revêtu les costumes rituels des Suméragi…mais pour lui, les femmes ne tournaient pas la tête.

Sahan n'avait rien de viril.

Et ses kimonos n'arrangeaient rien. Ses cheveux longs non plus par ailleurs. Sûjiro se souvint avec un sourire moqueur d'avoir lui-même demandé s'il avait en réalité affaire à UNE Suméragi. C'était la seule fois où Sahan s'était réellement froissé. Quelques suggestions lui avait permis de remédier légèrement à cet aspect androgyne, comme la coiffure…Ironie ultime que goûtait particulièrement le jeune Sakurazuka : son vis-à-vis devait passer plus de temps devant le miroir qu'une femme…pour ne pas y ressembler.

Mais il savait que cela pesait à Sahan et ne le lui rappelait jamais, en aucune façon…d'autant qu'il estimait que cela faisait partie des attraits du jeune homme : petite silhouette fine, quoi que ses épaules aient pris en carrure ces dernières années, yeux de chats au noir velouté, bouche fine sans cesse crispée par une fausse expression froide…et qui ne demandait qu'à sourire.

« Yahimo-san semble contrarié de devoir travailler avec otô-san4. » Souffla-t-il à l'objet de ses pensées, revenant au présent « Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils travaillent ensemble…et je croyais qu'éliminer un oni faisait partie des tâches usuelles pour le clan Suméragi. »

Sahan secoua la tête.

« C'est par ce que ce n'est pas elle qui va s'en charger, mais moi. »

« Toi qui… »

« Sûjiro-san ! » Souffla précipitamment Sahan, l'expression soudain défaite.

« Euh…hem….vous ? » Corrigea Sûjiro à la hâte, avant que Yahimo Suméragi ne relève cette nouvelle entorse au respect « Vous n'avez jamais combattu un oni ? »

« Non. Ils ne sont pas si nombreux à Kyôto. Mais les campagnes alentours se plaignent de leurs ravages. L'Empereur souhaite y mettre un terme. »

« Voilà pourquoi nos deux clans doivent travailler de concert. » Les coupa sèchement Yahimo. « Ce n'est pas inhabituel, n'est-ce pas, Sûjiro-San ? »

« Non, en effet…C'était la remarque que je faisais à….Sahan-KUN »

Il se fendit d'un large sourire insolent en appuyant sur la particule familière, particulièrement heureux d'en voir les effets sur le visage de cette mégère aride, mais aussi sur celui de Sahan, où réprobation et amusement se disputaient. Ce fut hélas le premier sentiment qui l'emporta et le jeune homme darda un regard plus sévère sur Sûjiro.

« Je peux accepter ce…sobriquet dans la mesure où nous allons travailler ensemble. »

« Travailler ensemble ? » Demanda le Sakurazuka en se tournant vers son père, qui approuva :

« Je ne peux pas me charger de cette affaire. Tu es le plus puissant des membres disponibles. De plus, tu n'as pas servi l'Empereur récemment. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine que tu le refuses. »

« Sans refuser, je pourrais accepter sans intermédiaire. » Répliqua Sûjiro avec un rien d'amertume.

« Le temps manquait pour te faire convoquer. »

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Son père n'avait pas eu envie de s'embarrasser d'une conversation stérile : on s'appelait Sakurazuka, on acceptait les missions de l'Empereur, rien à ajouter…

Ce n'était pas tant la mission qui l'irritait que ce dénie de son opinion : il avait toujours voulu exploiter ses pouvoirs dans le cadre d'un combat sérieux…difficile…dangereux…

Mais de ce point de vue, travailler avec Sahan devenait beaucoup moins engageant : il allait falloir le défendre…cela constituait deux missions en une.

« L'affaire est entendue. Yahimo-san, je ne souhaite pas prendre plus de votre temps précieux… »

A nouveau le ton du maître Sakurazuka fit de cette formule banale un sarcasme signifiant qu'elle savait pertinemment où était la sortie. Elle se tendit mais se leva en silence. Les Suméragi n'aimaient pas les esclandres, et c'était heureux. Sahan lui emboîta le pas, non sans un regard entendu à Sûjiro, qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux…il l'avait travaillé pendant quelques temps.

Et il fit mouche.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, le Sakurazuka entendit nettement Yahimo Suméragi demander à son cadet :

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Sahan-san ? Vous êtes un peu rouge… »

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_Allez, une petite minute culturelle noyée dans ce ramassis de délires de fanficeur, lol…c'est-à-dire les noms des personnages et leur signification. (Ben oui…vous ça vous donne l'impression d'avoir lu quelque chose d'intelligent, et moi ça me fait plancher les kanjis…tout le monde en sort gagnant !)_

_Concernant**Sûjiro**, cela peut sembler un peu « brouillon » (j'avoue ne pas forcément avoir respecté les règles qui régissent les kanjis et les prénoms, afin qu'ils sonnent bien lol) : en gros c'est « celui qui imite la route tracée par le destin ». par imiter, j'entends « faire semblant »._

_Et enfin **Sahan** Suméragi (qui m'aura donné bien du mal) : je ne voulais pas en faire une victime patentée (Son descendant nous aura assez cassé les noisettes là-dessus, un peu ça va…), ni une chiffe molle que Sûjiro est obligé de tenir…donc son nom reste ambigu : le kanji compagnon posera problème à personne (c'est une fic yaoi…) mais celui du sable veut tout simplement dire qu'il est insaisissable . J'entends ricaner les lecteurs de X et de TB : « Waf, l'a rien compris Sub-D…comme si Subaru Suméragi était insaisissable ! » et je leur réponds qu'ils devraient attendre la fin de la fic avant de rigoler, lol !_

_1 Je ne vous fais pas l'affront de vous donner le sens de ce mot…si ? Quand même…bon, bon…pour le principe… »Bonjour » en Japonais..._

_2 Petite explication rapide des particules honorifiques pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : -san est une marque de respect modéré (Monsieur, Madame, vouvoiement basique), -Dono, -Sama , -Sempaï et –Sensei sont beaucoup plus respectueux et servent à désigner un maître, un supérieur, un professeur…et –Kun et –Chan sont plus familiers, utilisés généralement lorsqu'on s'adresse à un intime…d'où la réaction des Suméragi à l'utilisation du –Kun._

_3 « Démon » ou « ogre » japonais_

4 « Père »


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Subaru-d**Série** : Tokyo Babylon**Genre** : Retour dans le passé**Couple** : SahanXSûjiro

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_**Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 2**_

« Pensez-vous qu'il ait été nécessaire de prendre deux chambres ? Nous occupons plus de place que tous les autres visiteurs. » Constata Sahan en faisant la moue.

« Nous ne sommes pas des occupants, mais des envoyés de l'Empereur. De plus, je ne crois pas que vous vouliez dormir dans la même pièce que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas correct. »

« Je doute que cela ait pu vous gêner. »

« Yahimo-san, oui. »

« Vous n'avez cessé de la provoquer. » S'amusa Sahan en s'installant près du paravent, noyé dans les immenses manches de son kimono.

« Tout comme elle. Ce n'est pas un jeu auquel les Suméragi gagnent. »

« Je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point. » Répondit le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire « Chacun son terrain d'action. »

« Puisque nous parlons d'action…Yahimo-san a dû te dire où l'oni avait été vu. »

Sahan se tendit au tutoiement, mais préféra l'accepter…Sûjiro ne changerait pas.

« Près des cascades. Les paysans se demandaient si ce n'était pas plutôt un kappa1. »

« Hem…kappa et Oni…ce n'est pas vraiment la même puissance. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit aux dirigeants de Nara. Ils m'ont répondu que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir l'identifier. »

« Ca, c'est indéniable. Je crois d'ailleurs savoir qu'il s'agit de TON terrain. »

Il lui tendit sa tasse de thé.

« C'est une technique d'expansion d'esprit. » Approuva Sahan « Une matérialisation de l'esprit en émissaire…d'après les textes bouddhistes anciens, il s'agit de shikigamis. »

« C'est sans danger ? »

« Aucune magie n'est sans danger, Sûjiro-san, vous le savez autant que moi… »

Le Sakurazuka approuva. Aucune, en effet…mais si Sahan sortait de son corps, où déplaçait son énergie loin du Ryôkan2, il ne pourrait pas prendre sa défense en cas de mauvaise surprise.

« Mais si elle est maîtrisée, on diminue les risques. » Conclut Suméragi en sirotant le thé « Et nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas à l'aveuglette, sans au moins examiner l'aura qui s'en dégage. »

Avec calme et méthode, il déposa la tasse à ses pieds et s'installa mieux, les bras posés sur les cuisses et les yeux déjà mi-clos.

Cela fut long. Au début, Sûjiro ne vit rien…rien d'autre que Sahan qui semblait méditer. La vue aurait certes pu être largement plus déplaisante, mais il se demandait pourquoi cette magie Onmyôji n'avait aucune manifestation visible.

Il ne remarqua l'étrange boule de lumière que lorsqu'elle se mit à irradier dans les paumes de Sahan…Lentement, elle se souleva, illuminant la pièce d'un éclat douloureux…puis elle bougea et Sûjiro eut juste le temps de distinguer une sorte d'oiseau à l'œil unique et au plumage évanescent avant qu'elle ne fuse par le paravent ouvert, s'éteignant dans la nuit. Sahan n'avait ni bougé, ni même ouvert les yeux pendant l'opération. Ce n'était pas son premier essai, loin de là.

Sûjiro se sentait intrigué…comment se faisait-il que le clan Sakurazuka n'ait pas étudié semblable magie ? Ou peut-être le faisait-il déjà…il lui restait encore à apprendre des arcanes bouddhiques, manifestement.

Néanmoins, il chassa rapidement ces pensées pour se concentrer sur Sahan. Quelle que soit la nature de la créature, elle n'apprécierait pas l'intrusion et riposterait sans aucun doute. Pas question de ramener le Suméragi à l'état de légume…

Ses craintes se trouvèrent très vite justifié : Sahan poussa un cri étranglé et ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment, comme sous une pression violente.

Sûjiro le saisit aux épaules et déploya sa propre magie pour l'obliger à rompre le lien avec son shikigami : à nouveau, le jeune homme eut un cri étranglé et un spasme, pour repousser ce second intrus.

Sûjiro pus constater que non seulement la créature était mécontente, mais qu'elle méritait bien que deux magiciens s'en mêlent. Il investit davantage le champ de Sahan, repoussant son énergie pour faire place à la sienne. Un effroyable malstrom se déclencha alors dans son crâne et il bascula dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« C'est impressionnant, mais pas vraiment au point. » Constata Sûjiro sans joie, en pressant le linge frais sur son visage.

Sahan, installé dans le bain jusqu'aux épaules, n'osait pas le regarder.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que ce sort affaiblirait autant mes défenses… Merci Sûjiro-san. »

« Nous avons maintenant la certitude qu'il s'agit d'un oni. Un kappa ou un esprit ne nous aurait pas mis dans cet état, même en déployant ses forces. »

« Vous étiez trop concentré sur ma défense et vous avez négligé les vôtres. » Constata Suméragi comme une évidence « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a appris. »

« Possible. Mais dans le clan Suméragi, on apprend sans doute à protéger les autres avant soi-même. Tu vois, Sahan-Kun, je n'ai pas fait entorse à la règle. Tu aurais pu revenir en TRES mauvais état. Ce n'est pas un entraînement. »

« Je sais me défendre. »

« Pourtant à l'instant, tes défenses ne m'ont pas opposé force résistance. »

« Hem…. »

Sûjiro se mit à rire : « Inutile de s'offusquer ! C'est une des premières choses que j'ai apprise ! Passer les barrières… »

Il s'accouda à la baignoire :

« TOUTES les barrières. » Ajouta-t-il en contemplant la nuque piquée de petites mèches brunes, relevées pour ne pas être mouillées.

Ils échangèrent un regard en silence. Sahan ne protesta pas. Pas par capitulation, Sûjiro savait que le jeune homme avait une certaine force de caractère, mais tout simplement par ce que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules et termina de se laver, examinant pensivement les petites plaies sur ses bras.

« Vous êtes intervenu à temps. »

« J'étais presque sûr de devoir le faire. »

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en ma magie ? »

« Une seule magie ne peut pas venir à bout d'un oni, surtout lorsqu'elle est affaiblie. Traverser le champ d'énergie d'une créature des ténèbres empêche la parfaite propagation des sorts. Tu as agis de manière imprudente. » Constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Pas d'erreur de ce type demain. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas un amateur. »

Sahan lui fit signe de se tourner et sortit du baquet, passant rapidement un yukata, qu'il serra le plus étroitement possible.

« Que pensez-vous…je veux dire…travailler avec un Suméragi ne vous contrarie pas ? »

« Je trouve ça intéressant…et puis, comme le dit Otô-san, c'est un ordre impérial. Impossible d'y couper."

Il laissa le passage à Sahan hors de la salle de bains et alla s'asseoir dans le patio, à l'extérieur…l'air de Nara était plus calme…moins étouffant que celui de la capitale. Il sourit en devinant que Sahan l'imitait.

« Alors dis-moi. Ta famille a-t-elle déjà trouvé une épouse ? »

« ? Je dois épouser la fille d'un des conseillers de l'Empereur…C'est prévu depuis longtemps, mais ma famille ne s'en occupe pas encore. Cela doit être votre cas… »

« Oh moi…je suis intéressé par une fille inaccessible. »

« Personne n'est inaccessible. »

Sûjiro lui jeta un regard oblique :

« Tu es la preuve vivante que oui. Les Suméragi sont de vraies forteresses, et bien que tu sois celle aux murs les moins épais, je te trouve encore trop rigide. »

« C'est une éducation. Un guide de vie, Sûjiro-san. Nous n'avons pas le même. »

« Cela, je peux l'accepter. Mais pas avec moi…la comédie ne prend pas… »

Il savait sa répartie cruelle, mais il valait mieux être piquant pour pouvoir émousser le masque posé sur Sahan, lequel perdait déjà de sa superbe :

« Quelle comédie ? Je suis seulement éduqué comme cela. »

« C'est pour cette raison que ta lèvre tremble quand tu as envie de rire, que ton regard se brouille pour dissimuler ta mélancolie, et que tu murmures ce que tu aimerais hurler. » Lui assena-t-il.

Deuxième coup. Sahan vacilla mais le masque tenait encore.

« Vous mettez mes nerfs à rude épreuve…. »

« Pas tant que ta famille, qui te plaque un tuteur dans le dos pour te raidir, en te brisant les reins, en te reprochant de te détendre alors que tu en as besoin. Je te trouve trop complaisant avec ces arides penseurs. »

Troisième coup. Le masque se fendillait, les yeux de Sahan luisaient...

« Vous…insultez la famille Suméragi. »

« Non, c'est toi que j'insulte. »

Sahan se figea et déglutit péniblement. Son visage semblait comme décomposé et Sûjiro jura qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer.

« Puis-je…savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda le jeune Suméragi d'une voix assourdie qui lui confirma cette envie.

« Par ce que c'est la seule façon que je connaisse pour que tu quittes cette raideur. » Fit-il avec un large sourire.

« … »

« Et à en juger par ton expression, j'ai réussi. Je trouve seulement dommage de devoir en arriver là. »

« Vous…êtes…Ha…. »

Les joues de Sahan se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il lâchait, haut et fort pour une fois :

« Anata wa bakayarô desu yo ! 3 »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un éclat de rire de Sûjiro.

* * *

S'agenouillant, ils examinèrent tout deux les empreintes profondément marquées sur la route.

« Un oni qui s'aventure aussi loin, ce n'est pas courant. » Notifia Sahan « Il doit avoir une bonne raison. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une… « Bonne raison » pour une créature des ténèbres ? » S'enquit son vis-à-vis avec une note amusée dans la voix.

« Pas simplement la faim …Je me demande si… »

L'onmyôji se redressa et contempla le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans les hauteurs d'un air perplexe.

« Si ? »

« On a dû vous l'apprendre autant qu'à moi : les créatures des ténèbres sont le plus souvent des kamis que les hommes ont contrarié. Je me demandais si les paysans du village n'auraient pas pu être la cause de ces troubles. »

« Ca n'aurait rien de surprenant. Les montagnes alentours regorgent de charbon et de points d'eau. » Soupira Sûjiro « Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne les laisserions pas se débrouiller, s'ils sont réellement en cause. »

Il eut aussitôt envie de ravaler ces paroles en croisant le regard choqué de Sahan :

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils soient fautifs…et quand bien même, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser se faire dévorer par un oni ! Leur âme ne pourrait pas trouver la paix ! »

_Et la tienne non plus_….songea Sakurazuka avec un semblant de sourire, qu'il dissimula à la hâte.

« Tu as raison, Sahan-kun…et puis, il serait idiot de nous être déplacés pour rien. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

« C'est secondaire ! »

« Pas pour moi. »

« Vous ne pensez qu'à votre confort ? »

« Plutôt au tien, Sahan-kun. »

A nouveau, le jeune Suméragi rosit et lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, auquel il répondit par un sourire tranquille.

« Sûjiro-san, est-ce trop vous demander d'être sérieux un instant ? »

« Je suis sérieux. Celui qui prend tout à la plaisanterie, c'est toi. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ta part de travail. »

« ? »

« Identifier, évaluer la puissance de la créature. Je ne tiens pas plus à me faire dévorer que ces paysans. »

« Si vous ne me déconcentriez pas sans cess… »

La fin de la protestation fut couverte par un hurlement strident. Sûjiro saisit calmement son poignard de cérémonie et empoigna Sahan.

« Désolé d'être brutal… »

Il le projeta sur le côté et ficha son poignard dans le sol avant de murmurer une rapide incantation, formant une barrière autour de l'onmyôji.

« Mais je n'ai pas le temps de respecter le protocole sur la manière dont je dois protéger un Suméragi. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire sans joie alors qu'une ombre immense et décharnée passait le couvert des arbres.

_**A SUIVRE…**_

1 Créature des rivières, plus souvent farceuse que réellement malfaisante

2 Auberge traditionnelle japonaise

3 Tu es un abruti ! (Bakayarô est en général plus grossier mais aussi plus percutant)


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Subaru-d**Série** : Tokyo Babylon** Genre** : Retour dans le passé** Couple** : SahanXSûjiro

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_**Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 3**_

Sûjiro contempla l'oni qui s'avançait, tâchant de déterminer s'il lui fonçait sciemment dessus ou bien s'il s'était contenté de sortir de sa cachette. L'énergie négative avait envahi les lieux, lui tirant de très désagréables frissons.

Sahan, comme sonné, ne semblait pas encore avoir réalisé que son compagnon venait de l'enfermer purement et simplement. Ses yeux sombres suivaient, écarquillés, la progression de la créature.

«_Rai….zetsu…tai…hen…_ »

La terre sembla s'ouvrir devant Sûjiro comme sous un violent impact, obligeant l'oni à se tenir à bonne distance. Si jamais il lui arrivait dessus, le Sakurazuka aurait TRES mal, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

« Sûjiro-san ! » appela Sahan en sortant enfin de sa transe stupéfaite.

Il aurait dû l'endormir…Si jamais cela tournait mal, le Sumeragi allait se le reprocher…Que cette obsession du tort était pesante. C'était à la fois l'aspect le plus distrayant de Sahan – Il lui permettait de le taquiner à son aise – mais aussi le plus agaçant.

« Ne me déconcentre pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Nous devons nous entraider ! »

« Tu ne m'aideras que si tu t'assois et te tais, mon cher Sahan. » Répliqua Sûjiro sans même le regarder. Il espérait que sa froideur le ferait taire.

« Ne m'obligez pas à briser votre barrière, Sûjiro-san. »

Il tourna enfin son regard vers le Sumeragi, surpris que ce dernier le menace ouvertement…puis il sourit à nouveau. Même quand il croyait enfin avoir saisi toutes les subtilités de son cadet, ce dernier parvenait encore à le surprendre.

« Si tu fais ça, Sahan-kun, tu atteindras mes défenses. Et je n'aurais aucune chance face à l'oni. »

L'autre pâlit et Sûjiro enchaîna, amusé :

« La reconnaissance de ton clan est-elle primordiale au point que tu me laisses être blessé, dis moi ? »

Il étudia l'expression de Sahan. Ce dernier semblait complètement déstabilisé…mais la détermination brillait toujours au fond de son regard. Avec un soupir las, Sûjiro dissipa sa barrière.

« Tu en serais capable, sans doute… »

Sahan se redressa brusquement et incanta.

« Que ? »

Les griffes du oni se heurtèrent sur la barrière dressée devant Sûjiro.

« Une fois de plus, vous vous préoccupez plus de MES défenses que des vôtres. » Lui signala Sahan en s'approchant.

Sûjiro fit la moue.

« Hé bien tâche de faire en sorte que je n'ai plus à m'en préoccuper. »

Ils reculèrent ensemble et se mirent à incanter, chargeant l'air autour d'eux d'énergie. La terre se remit à trembler et l'oni brisa enfin la barrière de Sahan, qui vacilla à peine, avant de tendre les doigts devant lui, provoquant de violentes ondulations d'énergie, qui frappèrent la créature, laquelle se contracta en grondant. Le visage hideux, hérissé de cornes, se crispa sous le coup d'une colère intense et le monstre tenta de faucher Sumeragi, qui esquiva…tombant droit dans les bras de Sûjiro :

« Je suis flatté que tu préfères mes griffes aux siennes. » Ironisa-t-il en lançant un second sort contre l'oni, le forçant à nouveau à reculer.

« Sûjiro-san ! Arrêtez ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Cet oni ne nous veut pas de mal ! »

« C'était pourtant évident. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu m'y méprendre. » Répliqua Sûjiro avec un soupir, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Il est à la recherche de quelque chose ! »

Ils s'écartèrent alors que le monstre se redressait.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

Songeant qu'il devait être suicidaire pour écouter les propos de ce gamin trop bien-pensant, Sûjiro s'exécuta, et vit avec stupeur l'oni les ignorer pour s'avancer sur le chemin.

« Vous voyez ? »

« Et que peut-il chercher ? »

« Pour ça…il faut le suivre. »

« Très bien. »

Sakurazuka attrapa Sumeragi.

« Tu restes derrière moi. S'il te fauche, il me faudra te ramener à Yahimo-san dans une jarre, et je n'y tiens pas. »

* * *

L'oni s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres d'une ferme.

« Nous n'intervenons pas ? » S'étonna Sûjiro

« Il faut savoir ce qu'il est venu chercher… »

« Il risque de blesser les paysans… »

L'expression de Sahan se décomposa et le Sakurazuka rit doucement :

« Je peux m'en occuper pendant que tu surveilles l'oni… »

D'un geste rapide, il attira le jeune homme plus près.

« Une vie contre un baiser. »

« Arrêtez de… »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Il y a quatre personnes dans cette ferme. Une en vie, et tu me laisses t'embrasser. Deux, et je pourrais prendre un bain en ta compagnie. Trois et je t'enlaces… »

Son sourire s'accentua :

« Et si je sauve les quatre… »

* * *

Il avait contourné le monstre, bien qu'il doutât de l'utilité de cette manœuvre : l'oni ne s'intéressait ni à lui, ni à Sahan, malgré l'aura magique qui se dégageait d'eux. Toute son attention semblait concentrée sur la palissade de l'habitation.

Vraiment étrange…Sahan avait raison, la créature n'était pas agressive. Quelque chose ici l'attirait…

Sûjiro s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison…il avait bien calculé : quatre personnes, dont deux enfants, tous terrifiés.

« Restez derrière moi. Je suis envoyé par l'Empereur. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Le Sakurazuka songea que les humains normaux étaient prompt à foncer dans un piège lorsque la peur les tenaillaient…il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à des volailles affolées.

A l'extérieur, l'oni avait défoncé la palissade en poussant des hurlements déchirants. Mais que faisait Sahan ?

Enfin, il sentit les flux d'énergie du jeune Sumeragi fuser, et la créature se débattit contre son étreinte invisible…Pour ces choses-la, son clan était le meilleur…même les barrières des Sakurazuka n'étaient que de fragiles barricades si on les comparait à la puissance des Sumeragi.

« Oui…nous sommes vraiment complémentaires Sahan-kun… » Souffla Sakurazuka avec un sourire, en indiquant aux volailles par où elles pouvaient sortir.

Un instant d'inattention…

Et une chance qui s'envole.

L'oni brisa la protection et se jeta sur le premier sorti, le happant sans même lui laisser le temps de crier. Etouffant un juron, Sûjiro fit écran entre les trois survivants et incanta à nouveau, traçant dans l'air les symboles des magies meurtrières de son clan.

Lorsque Sahan arriva en courant dans sa direction, il tenait entre ses mains un petit cadavre roux.

« Un renard ? »

Sakurazuka hocha la tête.

« La braconnage est fréquent ici… »

Il indiqua la barrière de joncs éclatée au sol, parsemée de douces fourrures.

« Ce renard était empli de haine…la haine des kami contre les hommes. Tu avais raison, Sahan-kun…il cherchait quelque chose. »

« Alors…pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »

« Tu me poses la question ? »

Sûjiro le jaugea, sans le moindre sourire :

« Tu as pourtant fais le choix de protéger ces humains avant les esprits de la nature. Je n'ai fait que respecter ce choix. Douterais-tu de l'honneur de tes actes, Sahan Sumeragi ? »

Le jeune onmyôji se figea, et une douloureuse expression tendit son visage.

« Nous…devons protéger les nôtres. »

« Et laisser la planète s'asservir. Un jour, tu comprendras ce que ce choix a d'irréversible…nous le comprendrons tous les deux. Viens, rentrons. »

Le Sakurazuka jeta un regard las au kami.

Trois vies….

Le quatrième, un braconnier, avait mérité sans doute d'être puni…mais les survivants l'étaient plus encore que lui.

Quelle punition cruelle…Tout à fait digne de la colère des esprits.

Mais cruels, les hommes l'étaient gratuitement.

* * *

Le silence s'était installé entre eux.

Assis face à face, un bol de thé à leurs pieds, ils semblaient d'espionner depuis le début de la soirée, œil velours contre œil noir.

« Tu ne redeviens un Sumeragi que demain. Nous pouvons encore parler…. » Tenta finalement Sûjiro, refusant de croire que ce silence-là ne devait pas être brisé.

Aucune réponse.

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir laissé perdre une vie ? Tu me trouves négligent ? »

« Nous avons fait tous les deux ce que nous pouvions. »

Le ton était sincère. Cela soulagea le Sakurazuka.

« Mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour t'apaiser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es qu'un être humain. »

« Parfois je voudrais être plus fort. Dépasser…cette faiblesse humaine. »

« Etre une entité à part…tu pourrais être la part blanche du Yin. Tu es assez pur pour ça. »

« Et vous, Sûjiro-san ? »

« Moi ? »

Il sourit :

« Je pourrais être ton armure…mais ce serait un rôle trop pur…non…Je suis un Sakurazuka, Sahan-kun…pour ta pureté…je ne me vois que le rôle d'ombre. »

« On dit…que vous êtes des assassins. »

« J'ai déjà tué quelqu'un. Je ne le referais pas sans une très bonne raison. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une… « bonne raison » pour une ombre ? » S'enquit Sumeragi en relevant les yeux pour le fixer.

« J'ai un peu de mal à la trouver…tu pourrais en faire partie…Mais je doute devoir tuer un jour pour toi. »

Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« J'ai sauvé trois vies. J'ai droit à trois récompenses. »

Sahan ne rougit pas mais protesta, dans un souffle :

« Plus tard. »

« Plus tard sera demain. Et demain nous retournons chacun de notre côté du gouffre. » Compléta Sûjiro en prenant son visage entre les mains.

_**A SUIVRE…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: Subaru-d**Série**: Tokyo Babylon **Genre**: Retour dans le passé** Couple**: SahanXSûjiro 

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 4

Sahan se réveilla pressé contre Sûjiro…Mal à l'aise, le jeune Sumeragi se redressa et repassa son kimono…

Il avait tenu parole: il n'avait pas pu sauver les quatre paysans, Ils en étaient restés à une étreinte…qui, selon les principes Sumeragi, était tout aussi répréhensible que l'acte «final», comme il se plaisait à l'appeler pudiquement.

«Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi.» Fit une voix légèrement moqueuse derrière lui «J'ai pu observer ton sommeil.»

Sahan sourit en retour et ouvrit le paravent.

«En définitive, nous aurons demandé deux pièces pour rien. Yahimo-san sera folle de rage.»

«Par ce que tu comptes lui dire?» Demanda le Sakurazuka, surpris.

«Non. Mais vous le lui laisserez entendre. Excusez-moi, j'aimerais m'habiller.»

Le jeune homme passa dans la chambre attenante, refermant le paravent…

Il ne semblait pas comprendre que sa silhouette qui se dessinait derrière les carreaux de papier, était en soit beaucoup plus inconvenant.

Et le connaissant, c'était de la naïveté, pas une volonté de plaire.

Sûjiro soupira…la perspective de retrouver Kyôto et leurs clans respectifs l'ennuyait…d'autant qu'il pressentait un conflit, à savoir à qui devait revenir les compliments et les bienfaits de l'Empereur. C'était inévitable lorsque les deux clans travaillaient ensembles. Ils refusaient de comprendre que leur mérite était équitable…

Lorsque Sahan reparut, le sourire de son compagnon avait totalement disparu.

* * *

«Félicitations, Sûjiro-san.»

Il ne répondit pas à son père, restant assis sur le ponton, à contempler la colline.

«Cela ne s'est pas passé comme tu le souhaitais?»

«Justement, si.»

«J'avais cru comprendre que la compagnie de Sumeragi ne te pesait pas…»

Il sentit son prédécesseur l'observer et grimaça en détournant le regard.

«Je ne te condamne pas. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais je doute que la mégère qui lui sert de préceptrice apprécie.»

«Ce sont mes affaires, je ne les règlerais qu'avec lui.»

«C'est bien là ton problème, Sûjiro.» Intervint Naruma, sa mère, toujours discrète mais bien présente «Tu ne comprends pas que se commettre avec un Sumeragi, c'est se commettre avec tout le clan.»

«Leur clan ne m'intéresse pas.»

«Tu devrais, ce sont nos principaux adversaires…»

«VOS adversaires.» Corrigea-t-il avec humeur «Je me fiche du clan. Je me fiche son honneur. Je veux pouvoir user de la magie comme je l'entends, pour des causes que je sois seul à choisir. Et je veux de vraies récompenses, pas des mots vides de sens.»

«Alors tu n'es en effet pas un Sakurazuka.»

«Je ne prétends pas le contraire.»

Naruma soupira et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

«Propose-lui une entrevue sur le mont des cerisiers…il sera sensible à la douceur du lieu.»

«Je ne l'inviterais certainement pas ici. Il refuserait de venir de toute manière.»

Atsuao interrompit la conversation.

«Il reste un problème. Chacun de nos clans va bientôt nommer son nouveau chef…Et je sais que Sahan Sumeragi est en bonne place pour l'emporter.»

«Vraiment?» Répliqua Sûjiro d'un air absent.

«Et il en est de même pour toi…»

«Sûrement oui…»

Il sourit et se leva.

«Oui, ça devrait être parfait!»

Naruma saisit l'air réjoui de son fils et songea que l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir risquait de ne lui convenir qu'à lui. Sûjiro était non seulement têtu, mais excessivement indiscipliné, comme seul un Sakurazuka savait l'être.

Atsuao avait tort.

Sûjiro était l'essence même de son clan: Indépendant et possessif. Dommage pour Sahan Sumeragi…il n'aurait pas l'occasion de servir son clan aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais Naruma savait que leur jeune adversaire avait lui aussi de la ressource…et c'était précisément ce qui en faisait une cible de choix.

Cela l'amusait, l'idée de voir son fils enlacer un Sumeragi…jusqu'à maintenant, les précédents Sakurazuka n'avaient tenté de le faire que pour des raisons de commodité, l'utopie suprême de pouvoir dominer le clan Sumeragi…mais jamais par intérêt réel.

«Je pense que tu devrais l'inviter…» Lui souffla-t-elle «C'est le meilleur moment pour assurer ta prise. Ensuite il sera trop tard.»

* * *

«Un conseil chez l'Empereur?»

Sahan considéra Yahimo avec surprise:

«N'est-il pas satisfait de notre travail à Nara?»

«De VOTRE travail, Sahan-san.»

«Je n'aurais pas réussi sans Sûjiro Sakurazuka-san.»

A ces mots, les quelques Sumeragi présents dans la pièce se figèrent.

«Vous êtes aussi capable que cet assassin.» Siffla enfin Yahimo d'un air pincé.

«Je n'ai pas les mêmes compétences.» Tenta de se défendre le jeune homme, d'une voix mal assurée «La magie offensive n'est pas notre fort, vous le savez.»

«Nul besoin de violence pour gagner. C'est le principe maître de notre enseignement.»

«C'est pour cela que le clan Sakurazuka…»

«L'Empereur ne veut plus de querelles.» Le coupa enfin Tashi en le considérant. Sahan fixa son cousin en silence…Ils ne s'appréciaient guère et étaient en compétition constante pour le titre de maître du clan.

Ce poste, Sahan n'y tenait pas tant…mais il ne voulait pas faillir.

«Et ces Sakurazuka seront toujours source de querelles. Ils ont les mains tachées de sang.» 

«Il…il faut des ténèbres dans le cœur des hommes pour qu'ils aient l'esprit lumineux.» 

«Et j'ai comme l'impression que les ténèbres de Sûjiro Sakurazuka sont en train de prendre le vôtre, Sahan-san.» Notifia Yahimo en faisant la grimace. «Vous auriez pu choisir un de vos précepteurs1.»

Le jeune prêtre s'empourpra violemment. Il se sentit sale, au milieu de cette assemblée immaculée…pas par ce que les doigts de Sûjiro avaient suivi les courbes de son visage, pas par ce que les lèvres de cet «adversaire» avaient trouvé, entre son cou et sa nuque, sa peau douce et sensible, pas par ce que Sûjiro Sakurazuka avait eu envie de lui. Pas non plus par ce que c'était réciproque.

Il se sentait sale de voir tout cela résumé en une phrase qu'on lui jetait à la figure. L'insulte était latente, et d'autant plus cuisante.

Sahan songea qu'il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Yahimo ou à Tashi Sumeragi…

Alors…

Devait-il détester l'homme qui lui faisait éprouver de telles choses?

* * *

«Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas?»

Sûjiro n'avait pas une seule fois touché Sahan. Il avait senti que ce dernier ne le souhaitait pas…il ignorait si cette compréhension mutuelle venait de leurs pouvoirs ou d'un lien invisible plus personnel. Mais il respectait chacune des envies et volontés du jeune homme. Il avait appris qu'en temps et en heures, la pareille lui serait rendue.

Le jeune Sumeragi avait été très réticent à venir au milieu de cette colline, symbole d'une puissance qui ne pouvait que lui causer du tort plus tard…

Si…

Seulement si…

Sûjiro eut un mince sourire. Il avait toujours su que pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Sahan, il devrait forcer le jeune homme…pas le violenter ou le faire plier, mais le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et c'était une idée séduisante.

Le voir refuser.

Voir son regard dire le contraire.

Le voir hésiter.

Sentir sa résolution vaciller.

Et savoir – en toute fin – qu'il était heureux de céder.

Sakurazuka trouvait sa plénitude uniquement dans la présence du jeune Sumeragi…Une envie féroce de l'aggriper pour garder cette «identité».

Etre Sûjiro…plutôt qu'un Sakurazuka. Et avoir Sahan dans ses bras…plutôt qu'un Sumeragi.

Il ne voulait rien de plus. Il avait appris à ne pas être trop exigent.

Mais lorsqu'il voulait une chose, c'était irrémédiable, il devait l'avoir: pour ça, il ne faisait jamais de caprice. Il balayait ce qui le gênait et il le prenait. C'était si simple.

«A quoi songez-vous, Sûjiro-san?»

«Si je te le disais, tu me traiterais encore de bakayarô.»

«Vous l'aviez mérité la dernière fois!»

«Tu étais adorable à te mettre en colère contre moi…dans ta bouche, ça aurait pu être un compliment.»

Sahan leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

«Vous devez être la seule personne à juger la grossièreté charmante.»

«Tu dois être la seule personne dont la grossièreté le soit.»

Sumeragi posa son visage au creux de sa paume ouverte, contemplant Sûjiro, souriant toujours, prenant légèrement appui contre le tronc du cerisier.

«Vous aimez trop ramener les choses à moi. Je ne suis pas seul ici.»

«A ne pas m'ennuyer, m'agacer ou m'indifférer…hé bien à moins que tu ais un jumeau, si, tu es le seul. Suis-je aussi à même de susciter quelque chose chez toi?»

Son ton était devenu légèrement plus incisif mais Sahan ne parut pas le remarquer:

«Je vous aime bien.»

«Ca ne suffit pas.» Trancha-t-il, alors que son regard brûlait. «Ca ne me suffit pas, Sahan-kun. Tu aimes bien chaque être dont le cœur bat comme le tien. Moi, je veux être «spécial» pour toi.»

Sumeragi saisit enfin la nuance menaçante dans la voix de son compagnon et jeta un regard nerveux alentour. Personne.

«Cesse de me fuir. Ton regard, ton esprit, ton corps, tout se dérobe en toi lorsque je veux te saisir.»

«Vous n'avez pas à me saisir.»

«Ho? N'est-ce pas déjà fait?» S'amusa Sûjiro en se redressant, provoquant chez le jeune homme un brusque rougissement.

«Nous…n'avons rien fait qui puisse vous permettre de le prétendre.»

«Je ne parle pas de choses si triviales.» Eluda le Sakurazuka avec un haussement d'épaules «C'est une chose à laquelle je mettrais bon ordre uniquement lorsque tu t'en sentiras capable. Sais-tu qu'hier m'a été remis le sceau des Sakurazuka?»

Un long silence siffla entre les branches des cerisiers immobiles, faisant tomber sur les deux hommes une douce neige de pétales.

«Je suis le chef du clan Sakurazuka.»

«Mes félicitations, Sûjiro-san.»

Il était sincère en disant cela. Mais une douloureuse intonation dans sa voix montrait une certaine amertume. Sûjiro sourit au jeune homme.

«Je prends aujourd'hui ma première décision. Et ma première décision est de t'enlever, Sahan. Tu as ta place, au milieu de ces cerisiers.»

**A SUIVRE….**

1 Il faut savoir qu'au japon, les rapports homosexuels n'étaient pas mal perçus, au contraire. Il existait une forme de pédérastie (rapport entre un homme mûr et un adolescent) considéré comme une tradition, du nom de shûdo…d'ailleurs, elle se retrouve assez fréquemment dans les mangas .

\/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur**: Subaru-d**Série**: Tokyo Babylon** Genre**: Retour dans le passé** Couple**: SahanXSûjiro 

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 5

Naruma contempla le jeune homme en kimono blanc avec un sourire. Dangereux trophée…malgré son air fragile et l'androgynéité de son aspect, l'aura magique qui émanait de lui ne laissait aucun doute: il s'agissait d'un puissant onmyôji.

«Tu es fou, Sûjiro!» Protesta Atsuao en jetant un regard nettement moins rieur au Sumeragi assis dans un coin de la pièce «C'est une déclaration de guerre!»

«Non, une revendication. Tant que Sahan-kun ne me repousse pas, je considère qu'il est à moi. Les autres n'ont pas leur mot à dire, je n'accepterais de refus que de lui.» Répliqua le jeune chef sans se départir de son sourire tranquille.

«Et qu'en pense-t-il, justement?» Interrogea l'ancien leader, le ton non moins acéré que son regard.

«je…Nous n'avons pas besoin d'en arriver là…» Balbutia Sahan, sans toutefois baisser les yeux.

«Si. Ils ne te laisseront pas en paix…Je parie que Yahimo t'a accablé de reproches à ton retour de Nara. Tu as protesté, Sahan…tu as protesté par ce que tu ne te sentais pas coupable, mais elle t'a empoisonné l'esprit en te rétorquant le contraire. Tu te demandes encore qui de moi ou elle a raison, je me trompe?»

Sumeragi hocha gravement la tête.

«Je vais te répondre: tu es le seul à avoir raison…mais encore faut-il que tu mettes de l'ordre dans tes pensées?»

«Et me garder ici va m'y aider?»

Sûjiro eut un petit sourire carnassier.

«Je suis un stratège de l'ombre. Les Sumeragi veulent t'avoir par la pénitence…je t'aurais par le plaisir. Je te rendrais plus heureux entre ces quatre murs que tu ne peux l'être dans l'immense maison de ton clan. Ne doute jamais de mes ressources.»

L'expression de Sahan oscilla entre inquiétude et curiosité. Il ne pensait pas que Sûjiro puisse lui faire du mal…Mais l'insistance et la fermeté de l'homme l'effrayaient. On ne pouvait jamais savoir jusqu'où un Sakurazuka pouvait aller, c'était connu.

«Je ne donne pas une journée avant que le clan Sumeragi n'ouvre les hostilités.» Fit sombrement Atsuao avant de se lever et de se retirer «Tu es malade, Sûjiro. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.»

«Bien sûr que si.»

Naruma salua à son tour et sortit, les laissant seuls.

«Votre père a raison, Sûjiro-san. La réplique sera cinglante.»

«Elle ne me fait pas peur…Je me sens bien, Sahan. J'ai eu ce que je convoitais et on ne me l'enlèvera pas…toutefois…»

Il reposa la longue pipe à opium dont il tirait quelques bouffées et s'approcha du fruit de son rapt en lui soufflant.

«Si tu dois m'opposer un refus, fais-le le plus tôt possible. Après, il me sera plus difficile d'accepter ma défaite.»

«Ce n'est pas votre attention que je refuse, Sûjiro-san…mais les conséquences. Nous allons impliquer nos deux clans dans une affaire qui ne regarde que nous.»

«Ce qui n'arriverait pas si les clans nous laissaient en paix au lieu de nous considérer comme des morceaux de chair à leur service. Je vais briser une à une les digues qui te relient au Sumeragi et j'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra.»

«C'est…injuste.»

«Et pourquoi?»

«Par ce que vous gardez votre clan en m'enlevant au mien.»

Sûjiro soupira…comme d'habitude, il avait raison.

«Si ce n'est que ça, je romprais mes liens avec le Sakurazuka une fois cette affaire réglée.»

«Alors que vous êtes chef de clan?»

Sahan semblait horrifié par cette déclaration.

«Ce ne sont que des symboles…des mots, des choses abstraites, des structures figées dans le temps. C'est aussi simple de les disperser que de franchir…»

Il se pencha et approcha son visage de celui de Sumeragi.

«Cette distance.» Compléta-t-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

Yahimo contempla avec dégoût l'immense colline de cerisiers.

«J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça…Pourquoi aurait-il respecté notre rivalité.» Fit-elle alors que la magie chargeait l'air ambiant.

Toutes les entrevues diplomatiques avaient échoué.

Sûjiro Sakurazuka avait été catégorique: il était prêt à toutes les concessions, il acceptait même de se retirer pour laisser le soin à la famille Sumeragi de servir l'Empereur.

Mais il ne leur rendrait pas Sahan.

Et il avait été décidé au conseil d'utiliser la force avant que l'Empereur ne s'en mêle…cette force que les Sumeragi ne devaient jamais avoir à utiliser.

C'était de leur faute. De la faute de ce clan d'assassin qui engendrait sans cesse la violence. Yahimo fit signe aux autres onmyôjis.

Il était temps d'en terminer avec ces querelles. Et si les Sakurazuka voulaient que cela soit fait dans le sang, c'est la seule satisfaction qu'ils obtiendraient.

* * *

Sahan s'était recroquevillé, abruti par la violence de la magie qui encerclait le sanctuaire. Sûjiro l'avait installé là, au pied de la colline, en lui intimant de ne pas bouger.

«Je ne t'obligerais pas à te battre, Sahan-kun. Je sais que ça te ferais du mal…tu n'es pas fait pour ça.»

Il avait rougi et baissé tristement les yeux. Il avait le potentiel pour se battre…mais il ne le voulait pas. La violence, si naturelle chez Sûjiro, était quelque chose d'amputé dans son âme. Il ne pouvait pas.

Lever la main, lancer un sort, savoir que celui-ci serait mortel.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

«Je t'aime.»

Sûjiro l'avait embrassé et était sorti, son long costume de cérémonie noir flottant derrière lui. Il ne lui en voulait même pas de ne pas se battre à ses côtés…pour lui prouver…leur prouver qu'ils étaient enfin liés.

Sahan se sentait coupable…Mais rien à faire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas été entraîné pour une guerre, et encore moins contre les siens. Au-dehors, mêlé au bruit feutré des énergies magiques qui s'entrechoquaient, un premier cri, faible, léger, retentit. Le premier mort. Sahan sentit sa nuque devenir lourde et resserra les mains sur son visage, pour ne plus voir…ne plus savoir…ne plus deviner ces silhouettes qui s'entretuaient.

«Cela aurait fini par arriver.»

Le jeune Suméragi releva la tête pour voir le gracieux visage de Naruma Sakurazuka penché sur lui.

«Nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre. Nous sommes trop différents. Sais-tu ce que Atsuao voulait faire? Il comptait demander à la sœur de Sûjiro de vous assassiner tous deux.»

Sahan tressaillit, choqué.

«Tu trouves ça affreux? Pourtant c'est ainsi que nous réglons nos problèmes, et Sûjiro est de ce sang-là. Tu crois toujours pouvoir tenir? Vivre et te faire chérir par un homme qui ne voit que son intérêt?Nous sommes des manipulateurs de l'ombre.»

Doucement, calmement, elle s'assit face à lui.

«Tu te demandes sans doute si je me sens capable de faire ça à mon fils…mais la vérité, c'est qu'il sera ivre de rage, comme fou, si tu ne restes pas à ses côtés…L'idée a fait très vite son chemin. Il ne se sent bien qu'en ta compagnie. Est-ce réciproque?»

«Oui.» Répondit l'onmyôji sans hésitant, le regard brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

«Tu l'aimes.»

«Oui.»

«Pourtant jusque lors, vous étiez de simples amis.»

«J'ai…accepté d'être plus durant notre travail à Nara…Nous avions fait un pari. S'il parvenait à sauver les quatre personnes menacées par l'oni, je devais le laisser…»

«Et tu as accepté?» Demanda Naruma avec surprise.

«Je n'ai pas refusé.» 

La nuance était subtile…mais compréhensible…La Sakurazuka sourit et encouragea son interlocuteur à poursuivre.

«L'un des paysans a été assassiné. J'ai su, au regard de Sûjiro-san, que cela lui importait peu…mais qu'il était contrarié à cause de ce pari.»

Il sourit.

* * *

«Veux-tu un peu de saké?»

Sahan ne répondit pas et s'immergea davantage dans l'eau chaude, les yeux obstinément fermés. Sûjiro soupira et but calmement son verre avant de s'approcher du jeune homme mortifié.

«Si ça te déplait, sortons.»

«Ca ne me déplaît pas.»

«Ca n'est pas flagrant, Sahan-kun.»

Suméragi rougit et se tourna vers Sûjiro…ce dernier semblait désappointé, presque…triste.

Pas presque.

Il semblait triste d'être rejeté.

Sahan inspira et se lança:

«J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.»

Il y eut un long flottement et les mains de son aîné se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules.

«Il n'y a pas à être à la hauteur. Tu te crois encore en mission?»

L'idée les fit rire de concert.

«Drôle de mission, Sûjiro-san.»

«C'est aussi mon avis, mais je crois que je la préfère à celle de ce matin.»

«A l'évidence.»

Il savait toujours comment le détendre, le faire rire…Pourtant, Sûjiro n'était pas forcément le plus grand des plaisantins…mais il avait un petit humour désabusé, très différent du solennel auquel était habitué Sahan.

«Enfin, tu souris. J'avais fini par croire que je ne savais que te faire pleurer.»

«Je ne pleure jamais, Sûjiro-san.» Répliqua-t-il dignement 

«Mais tu mens affreusement, surtout lorsque je suis à proximité.»

Il le prit dans ses bras doucement, dans un geste étrangement naturel…et tout aussi délicatement, il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un contre l'autre.

«Ainsi, c'est mieux.»

«Attention, Sûjiro-san! Votre pari !" Le tança Sumeragi, amusé...et émoustillé.

«Tu es cruel de me ramener ça en mémoire.»

«Vous aurez à attendre. La patience est la plus belle des vertus.»

«Cela dépend…si tu comptes me faire patienter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons l'âge de servir de reliques au sanctuaire.»

«Vous n'êtes pas drôle.»

«Pourtant, tu n'as jamais souri comme ça depuis que nous nous connaissons.»

Le baiser avait été très calme. Sûjiro –quoi qu'il puisse en dire- savait prendre patience. Une intense chaleur avait pris Sahan au ventre et à la gorge. 

Demain ce sera terminé.

_Arrête de penser à ça._

_Pour l'instant, il est là…._

* * *

«S'il avait voulu me forcer, je n'aurais pas résisté longtemps, de toute manière. J'étais tellement bien cette nuit-là…Je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais fort. Assez fort pour défier mon clan. Mais une fois seul, sa chaleur m'a fait défaut pour me défendre réellement face à Yahimo-san. Je dois être trop faible seul.»

«Il est faible aussi lorsque tu n'es pas là. D'une autre façon, c'est tout…»

Elle attira à elle le plateau de thé.

«Il m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien pendant la bataille.»

«Vous n'y prenez pas part? »

«Je suis piètre combattante…mais une empoisonneuse hors-pair.»

Sahan se figea et sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il reportait son regard velours dans les pupilles caramel de Naruma, dont le sourire n'avait pas même tremblé.

«C'est un accord. Sûjiro en fait partie lui aussi. Il sera difficile à tuer, je le sais…Allez-vous, vous aussi, me causer des difficultés?»

Elle lui tendit la tasse.

«Si mon mari vous trouve, ce sera bien plus terrible.Faites-moi confiance. Je vous assure qu'il est sans douleur. Je m'en serais voulu de crisper un si beau visage dans une grimace d'agonie.»

Sahan ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé.

«C'est la seule solution, Sahan Sumeragi. Buvez.Pour votre clan.»

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur**: Subaru-d**Série**: Tokyo Babylon** Genre**: Retour dans le passé** Couple**: SahanXSûjiro 

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_Petit retour dans le présent pour ce chapitre, afin d'établir peu à peu le lien entre Sahan-Sûjiro et Subaru-Seishirô._

Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 6

Kyôto – 24 Février 1974

«Tu vois?»

Seishirô pencha sa petite tête d'enfant songeur sur le côté:

«Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici, maman?»

Setsuka caressa les doux cheveux noirs avec un sourire.

«Pour te faire plaisir…peut-être. Dis-moi si tu ressens quelque chose…»

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux…devant lui, il n'y avait que de longs couloirs blancs, qui, en dessous des odeurs chimiques de désinfectant, avaient des relents de sang. Un hôpital, pour un jeune Sakurazukamori…Mais pourtant…il y avait quelque chose.

«Oui…tu le devines…Viens.»

Elle lui prit la main et lui fit traverser le couloir, jusqu'à une chambre, isolée des autres. Seishirô sentit que «ça» devenait plus précis.

«Il faudra être discret. Ta présence risque de déplaire.»

Doux euphémisme.

Setsuka avait veillé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas…Elle tenait beaucoup à ce que son fils fasse connaissance avec les Sumeragi, comme elle auparavant.

Toujours connaître son adversaire.

Toujours le prévoir.

On ne faisait du bon travail qu'à cette condition.

Et l'adversaire avait atteint à son tour une nouvelle génération.

«Va. Mais sois gentil, surtout.»

Seishirô considéra sa mère avec perplexité? Gentil? Il ne savait même pas en quoi ça pouvait bien consister…

Au départ, il ne vit qu'un petit lit…il sentit la présence de deux âmes…l'une d'elle irradiait. Fasciné, le visage soudain transfiguré, il s'approcha…Deux bébés dormaient, l'un serré contre l'autre…des jumeaux.

Setsuka le rappela alors. On venait.

«Pourquoi doit-on s'enfuir, maman?» Demanda-t-il, agacé, alors qu'elle l'éloignait des enfants.

«Tu ne trouves pas ça plus amusant qu'ils ne sachent pas?» S'enquit-elle.

«Je crois bien que je le veux, maman.»

«Tu le… «veux»?»

Pour la première fois, Setsuka surprit sur le visage de son fils une expression très étrange pour un Sakurazukamori, mais bien légitime pour un garçon de cet âge.

Ses yeux luisaient de gourmandise…une gourmandise malsaine, malveillante.

Venant de lui, cela n'aurait pas pu être bon enfant.

«Le garçon. Je le veux, maman. Pourquoi je ne peux pas le prendre? Je le traiterais bien.»

«Ca, j'en doute.»

«Je te le jure!»

Elle se remit à rire.

«Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un chien, plutôt? Ce serait moins…embarrassant.»

«Je ne veux pas de chien. Je ne veux rien, tu le sais, maman. Mais lui, je le veux.»

«Et pour quelle raison?»

«Il est…Il y a de la chaleur en lui. Il y a _quelque chose_.»

Mais les mots ne venaient pas…c'était si évident, pour lui, qu'il devait le prendre sans plus de discussions.

Setsuka songea qu'il serait tout à fait capable de retourner chercher la minuscule créature dans son berceau et de l'arracher à sa famille, sans le moindre état d'âme…Mais Seishirô ne faisait pas de caprices.

Cette lueur dans ces yeux ne mentait pas.

«Hé bien…Il te suffit de savoir manœuvrer, mon fils. Et tu pourras t'en emparer tout en t'amusant.»

«Vraiment?»

«Vraiment. Mais cela pourrait le faire souffrir…»

«Et alors?»

«Tu sais qu'il s'agit d'un être humain, n'est-ce pas?» Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle plaisantait.

«Je me fiche de ce que c'est. Il est à moi. Il DOIT être à moi, maman.»

«Même si tu dois le faire pleurer?»

Le regard doré de Seishirô se remit à luire et il eut un vilain sourire.

«Je m'en fiche. Je le traînerais jusqu'à sa cage s'il le faut.»

Les doigts de sa mère lui caressèrent la joue:

«Je crois que tu seras un bon Sakurazukamori.»

* * *

Kyôto – Année 1400

Sûjiro regarda le champ de bataille avec lassitude. Il n'aurait pas cru la lutte si rude…Les Sumeragi étaient forts, tout à fait digne de s'opposer au clan.

«Ils se replient, on dirait.»

«Pas pour longtemps.» Constata sombrement le jeune maître Sakurazuka «Maintenez-les à distance, je vais m'assurer que tout va bien au sanctuaire.»

«Bien, Sûjiro-Dono.»

Il courut pratiquement vers la colline…bien que les Sumeragi n'aient pu arriver jusque là – et qu'ils n'aient aucun intérêt à blesser l'un des leurs – Sûjiro avait senti poindre, au cœur du combat, une languissante inquiétude pour son amant. 

Il fut rassuré de le trouver simplement en compagnie de Naruma.

«Tout va bien?»

Sa mère hocha paisiblement la tête:

«Comment cela se présente-t-il?»

«Ils sont forts.»

«C'est une découverte?»

«Une constatation. Sahan-kun, ça ne va pas?»

Le jeune homme paraissait très pâle. Sakurazuka s'agenouilla et lui posa la main sur l'épaule:

«Sahan-kun?»

«Je…J'aimerais…»

«Oui?»

Les yeux sombres de Sumeragi ne fuyaient pas, cette fois. Il murmura quelques mots, sans honte, juste un soupir, presque tendre. Sûjiro sentit sa gorge brûler:

«Pourquoi me demander ça…maintenant, Sahan? Nous aurons tout le temps…»

«Non. Maintenant…Maintenant, Sûjiro…Sûjiro-kun.»

Il avait eu du mal à utiliser cette particule familière…mais qu'il fit cet effort ne faisait que confirmer cette volonté qui brillait au fond de ses yeux.

«Très bien.»

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le mena au fond du sanctuaire, sans même jeter un regard à sa mère.

Lorsqu'il eut allongé Sahan sur le sol, il remarqua que celui-ci était toujours aussi pâle…il semblait comme pétrifié.

«Tu as peur à ce point?»

«Non.»

Quelque chose n'allait pas…Sahan semblait…Une incroyable tristesse se dégageait de lui. Avait-il vu une défaite? Ou avait-il perdu confiance en lui, en ses résolutions?

«Sahan-kun, pourquoi as-tu décidé cela maintenant? Tu crois que les Sumeragi vont l'emporter?»

Il secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas.

«Ne te dérobe pas…pas à nouveau. Dis-moi ce qui occulte ce calme et ce sourire que j'apprécie, Sahan.»

Je suis désolé…

_Je crois que ce monde n'est pas fait pour nous…_

_Mais…_

_Aussi courte que soient les secondes entre nous._

_Elles resteront gravées comme des heures._

_Je crois que tu vas m'en vouloir._

_Je te le jure, je paierais cela la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons._

_Car nous nous reverrons…Il ne peut en être autrement, n'est-ce pas?_

_Je sais que tu voudras me retrouver._

_Pardon…_

«Sa…»

Son cœur fit un bond violent dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les pupilles sombres se voiler soudainement…et l'odeur du sang….lui qui la connaissait par cœur, elle lui sembla soudain intolérable.

Avant même que le souffle du jeune Sumeragi ne se fasse douloureux, Sûjiro avait bondi sur ses pieds et s'était jeté sur sa mère:

«Donne moi l'antidote.»

«C'est trop tard. Il a bu de son plein gré.»

_De son plein gré._

_De son plein gré._

_De…son…_

Le sang macula les planches avant que Sûjiro n'ait assimilé ses mots. Il avait broyé, dans un éclat de rage froide, le crâne de sa mère. Ses yeux, écarquillés, ne semblaient plus voir ce qu'il faisait.

_De son plein gré._

«Ha….ha ha ha…»

Il riait…de sa propre stupidité, de sa naïveté. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il aurait du emmener Sahan. Une erreur impardonnable…ils auraient du fuir tous les deux.

«Ha…ha ha ha ha ha!»

Il manqua s'étouffer tant il riait.

«Et…tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement?» Demanda-t-il enfin, la voix altérée «Tu t'en vas, tu me laisse les bras vides…c'est trop facile…»

Piétinant le cadavre de Naruma, il revient vers Sahan et le saisit par les cheveux.

«Je ne te laisserais pas t'endormir paisiblement, en ne me laissant que de la souffrance…écoute bien.»

Le mourant rouvrit péniblement les yeux et voulut parler.

«Inutile. Je sais ce que tu veux me dire. Pardon…Pardon de te laisser seul, pardon de t'abandonner, pardon de te condamner. Des mots vides…Je te retrouverais…»

Il eut un sourire fou, un sourire empli de rage:

«Tu sauras ce que ça fait. Je te donnerais de la douceur, de l'attention…comme maintenant. Et je te les enlèverais…jusqu'à ce que tu les pleures comme une drogue…jusqu'à ce que tu ME pleures comme une drogue. Je te ferais souffrir. Je ne te donnerais plus JAMAIS un amour tendre.»

Sahan s'était mis à pleurer, impuissant, perdu…et conscient de ce que Sûjiro lui disait, malgré tout.

«Eloigne-toi de moi et je te brise…Ton clan ne pourra plus compter sur toi, quoi qu'il arrive…je les traquerais. Je détruirais tout ce qu'ils essaieront de sauver.»

«Non…Sûji…ro…»

«Et je vais commencer par toi. Quelques siècles d'errance pour ton âme, avant de venir me retrouver.»

Il incanta calmement, froidement…la souffrance lui labourait encore la poitrine, mais sa nouvelle résolution l'étouffait peu à peu.

Sa main passa sans résistance la chair tendre de Sahan, ressortant entre ses omoplates, ensanglantée.

«Je ne peux pas encore te briser le cœur…mais je peux toujours te l'arracher. On dit que c'est une mort douloureuse…»

Il contempla le cadavre dans ses bras…Dehors, les bruits de bataille se turent, alors que se déchaînait, au cœur du sanctuaire, une magie terrifiante, le cri d'une âme emprisonnée…Sûjiro sourit. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il préférait rire.

Il n'en avait pas terminé avec eux.

Plus jamais de clan.

Plus jamais de conseil.

«A présent…Je serais seul.»

**A SUIVRE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Subaru-d **Série** : Tokyo Babylon**Genre** : Retour dans le passé **Couple** : SahanXSûjiro 

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_Tout le monde suit toujours ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore endormi ? Félicitations…_

**_Ri-Me-n-shi – Chapitre 7 _**

Tokyo – Mars 1980 

« Vous êtes superbe, Sumeragi-san. » 

Setsuka eut un rire de petite fille à l'adresse de Kaede, qui lui répondit poliment : 

« Tout autant que vous… » 

« Ho, je vous remercie. » 

Le sourire de la Sakurazukamori s'accentua et elle s'écarta pour laisser son fils se présenter aux Sumeragi. Il avait à présent quinze ans, déjà la beauté d'un jeune adulte…et la froideur d'un assassin. 

« Seishirô-kun, voici le très estimable clan Sumeragi. » 

« Je suis enchanté. » Fit l'adolescent alors que son regard jaune passait d'un convive à l'autre, avant de s'en détourner avec un certain dédain. Puis, il se focalisa. 

« Subaru ! Hokuto ! » 

Les deux enfants apparurent derrière leur mère, qui s'agenouilla en souriant…un sourire vite figé lorsqu'elle vit sur quoi les yeux du jeune Sakurazuka s'étaient arrêtés. 

« Seishirô-san, on ne fixe pas les invités ! » Le tança Setsuka avec amusement, alors qu'à son tour, elle posait le regard sur Subaru. 

« Il est adorable, Kaede-san. Quel âge a-t-il à présent ? » 

« Six ans. » Répondit la jeune mère entre ses dents. 

« Il sera très puissant, sans doute. » Fit la Sakurazukamori, dont le regard devint plus dur, et dont le sourire frôla le rictus. 

« Sans doute, oui. » 

« Tu vois, Seishirô, cet enfant sera le prochain maître du clan…tu lui dois le respect… » 

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser quoi que ce soit. Son fils semblait parfaitement conscient de ce que représentait le petit garçon qui, soudain mal à l'aise, se rapprocha davantage de sa mère. 

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec lui, mère ? » Demanda enfin l'adolescent, avec un sourire presque aimable. 

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, Sei-chan. » 

« Je peux ? » Répéta-t-il à l'adresse de Kaede, qui serra son fils contre elle avec un regard furieux : 

« Certainement pas. Subaru ne s'amuse qu'avec sa sœur, de toute manière. » 

« Je peux m'amuser avec les deux. » 

« Il n'en est pas question. » 

Seishirô eut une grimace contrite et, l'espace d'un instant, Kaede crut qu'il allait lui arracher Subaru des bras. Cela semblait être son intention, mais il se ravisa et eut un sourire poli, qui masquait à peine son dépit : 

« Je comprends Kade-san. » 

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna. La jeune femme se détendit et relâcha son garçon, laissant sa jumelle s'occuper de lui… 

Quelle idée, d'inviter les deux clans ! Le gouvernement japonais ne comprendrait jamais que, quoi qu'ils soient complémentaires, le contact était TOUJOURS source de conflits. Les Sakurazukamori ne respectaient rien…Kaede frissonna en songeant que cet enfant glacial avait manifesté de l'intérêt à son petit Subaru. 

* * *

« La chienne ne laisse pas si facilement son petit au chat, tu devrais le savoir, Seishirô-kun. Je t'avais prévenu. » 

Il fronça le nez. 

« J'attendrais qu'elle relâche sa vigilance. » 

« Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ? » 

« Tu sais bien que tu dois être la première, maman. » Répondit-il d'un air ennuyé, s'attirant un rire moqueur. 

« Comme si tu te souciais de qui sera le premier, mon fils. » 

« Je pensais que TU t'en soucierais. » 

Il y eut un silence entre eux et elle sourit. 

« Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas laisser passer. » 

« Pour l'avoir, je dois d'abord faire tomber les pans de la forteresse, n'est-ce pas ? Sa mère…sa grand-mère…sa sœur. » 

« Tu vas avoir du mal à faire en sorte que je sois la première. » Approuva Setsuka. « Je ne le ferais pas pour toi. » 

Elle sourit à nouveau. 

« Kaede adore sortir seule au jardin. Ils sauront tous que c'est toi. Ils sauront que tu le veux. » 

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un bon stratège. » Rétorqua Seishirô. 

« Tu t'ennuierais à mourir en manoeuvrant toujours subtilement. Se contenter de les tuer les uns après les autres, ce n'est pas amusant. » 

« Non. » 

Il secoua la tête et observa la petite silhouette qui quittait la réception pour se diriger vers les cerisiers du jardin .Un affreux rictus plissa ses lèvres. 

« Ce n'est pas amusant… » 

Kyôto – 1400 

D'ordinaire, le tribunal impérial était excessivement bruyant, et il fallait à ceux qui siégeaient plusieurs minutes pour obtenir un calme relatif. 

Mais aujourd'hui un silence de mort régnait dans la salle…De mort, c'était le mot. 

On avait déjà vu des maris jaloux assassiner leur famille par simple soupçon, des femmes tuer leurs propres enfants… 

Mais jamais encore un maître onmyôji massacrer son propre clan. Surtout pas de manière aussi sauvage. 

Sûjiro était ruisselant de sang lorsque les soldats de l'empereur étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Les Sumeragi étaient muets d'horreur, à l'extérieur de la maison des Sakurazuka. On avait retrouvé le cadavre de l'un d'eux dans le sanctuaire, le seul cadavre à peu près épargné…il avait l'air de dormir, quoi qu'une grande tristesse ait marqué ses traits. 

« Sûjiro Sakurazuka, es-tu conscient que tu risque la pendaison ?» 

« Non. » 

L'Empereur se tendit mais préféra le laisser continuer. Il vit le condamné, assis, très calme, sourire. 

« Vous ne me pendrez pas. Vous avez besoin de moi. » 

« Les Sumeragi maîtrisent les mêmes arcanes que vous, Sakurazuka-dono. Vous n'êtes plus indispensable. » 

« Les Sumeragi ne savent pas tuer. Moi je le peux. » 

Son sourire s'accentua. 

« Personne n'est aussi discret et efficace que les Sakurazuka. » 

Un murmure parcourut la petite assemblée, mais l'Empereur ne broncha pas. 

« Vous voulez être ninja. » 

« Ninja ? » 

Il éclata de rire. 

« Je serais toujours un onmyôji. Je serais l'onmyôji noir. Je détruirais, je tuerais sur demande. Vous le savez comme moi, bien des choses peuvent obstruer un chemin…et les Sumeragi n'auront pas toujours la réponse. » 

« Vous avez tout de même tué l'un d'eux. C'est une déclaration de guerre. » 

Le Sakurazuka songea avec un sourire à l'âme qui se débattait quelque part dans les ténèbres, seule et terrifiée. 

« Sahan Sumeragi s'est suicidé. » Répondit-il sans vraiment chercher à se défendre. 

« En se transperçant lui-même le cœur ? » 

« Je me suis contenté de récupérer mon bien. » 

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ? » 

« Non. » 

« Pas d'explications ?» 

« Vous ne les comprendriez pas. » 

« Emmenez-le. » 

Sûjiro ne se départit pas de son sourire et jeta un regard hautain à l'Empereur, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il ne le ferait pas exécuter. Après ce massacre, le talent d'assassin qu'il pouvait développer serait incontestable. Et chaque dirigeant devait un jour se salir les mains. 

* * *

La cérémonie funéraire fut très longue. Yahimo Sumeragi se sentait vidée mentalement après cette dernière. La tombe de Sahan était fraîche, comme la blessure de son absence. 

« Nous t'avions pourtant prévenu… » 

Déjà cinq jours depuis que Sakurazuka avait été emmené à Edo pour y être jugé, discrètement. Elle espérait bien apprendre la nouvelle de sa pendaison le plus tôt possible…après ce qu'il avait fait à Sahan, ce serait encore trop doux pour lui. 

Quant au massacre… 

Elle avait toujours su que Sûjiro était un malade, un homme sans conscience ou morale, pis encore que ses prédécesseurs. 

« Ainsi finit une lignée maudite. » Grinça-t-elle en guise d'épitaphe. 

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. » 

Elle tressaillit violemment et fit volte-face, ofuda à la main. Il était là. Vêtu d'un long kimono noir, semblable à leur propre tenue rituelle, il se tenait appuyé contre un des arbres, la tête penchée sur le côté : 

« Je voulais être présent. » 

« Vous…comment osez-vous… » 

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est suicidé. Il a pris le poison que lui a donné ma mère, de son plein gré. » 

« Pourquoi…pourquoi lui avoir fait ça alors ? Cette mutilation répugnante… » 

« Il était encore vivant. Il a très bien senti ce que je faisais. » 

Il la vit vaciller avec plaisir. 

« Je ne vous ai rendu que son corps, vous savez… » 

Elle pâlit et sentit un grand froid envahir son cœur. La bouche sèche, elle reprit : 

« Pourquoi ? » 

« Vous en avez des dizaines…des petits maîtres onmyôji prêt à sacrifier leur pensée, leur volonté, pour votre maudit clan. Vous aidez les autres…mais vous, qui vous aidera ? » 

Il avança sur elle, menaçant, quoi que souriant toujours. 

« Personne. Les gens vous oublient sitôt que vous disparaissez de leur vie, l'eussiez-vous sauvée, Sumeragi-san. J'ai voulu éviter ça à Sahan par ce que je l'aimais…et quand j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas me suivre, j'ai décidé de resserrer ses fers. Puisque je ne peux pas avoir par la douceur, tant pis, j'en ferais mon affaire. » 

Il croisa les bras. 

« Vous ne me demandez pas comment je me suis échappé ? » 

« … » 

« Ca ne vous intéresse pas ? Je ne me suis pas échappé. » 

« Co…Comment ? » 

« Soyez heureuse, l'Empereur a résolu le conflit entre nos deux clans. » 

« Quels clans ? Vous avez détruit le vôtre. » 

Il éclata de rire : 

« Je parle du clan dont je suis le maître, à présent. Savez-vous que l'Empereur m'a demandé de faire disparaître les corps ? Ses courageux soldats n'ont pas pu…leur seule vue leur soulevait le cœur. Alors je les ai mis là où ils seraient le plus heureux…sous leurs maudits cerisiers. Ainsi meurt le clan Sakurazuka. Que pensez-vous de…. « Sakurazukamori » ? » 

« Le monument funéraire des cerisiers… » Croassa-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. 

« Ils font maintenant partie intégrante de ce clan qu'ils chérissaient tous… Mais je serais moins indulgent avec vous. Je détruirais votre œuvre lentement. Je tuerais ce que vous sauverez…je vous volerais les âmes que vous tentez de libérer. Je massacrerais, anéantirais vos maîtres par tous les moyens. Et quand Sahan reviendra…Le clan Sumeragi finira comme les Sakurazuka. » 

Il s'inclina. 

« Ma dame, bonne journée. Et croyez en mes plus sincères regrets. » Fit-il d'une voix douce en désignant la tombe de Sahan d'un mouvement de tête. 

**A SUIVRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur**: Subaru-d**Série**: Tokyo Babylon**Genre**: Retour dans le passé**Couple**: SahanXSûjiro 

_L'histoire de Tokyo Babylon ainsi que ses protagonistes appartiennent à Clamp, mais les héros de cette fic sont ma création, quoiqu'ils vous rappelleront potentiellement quelqu'un . _

_Et voilà qui conclut cette petite fic «d'introduction». En espérant que ça vous ait plus…_

Ri-Me-n-shi – Epilogue

_Rimenshi (mot de la langue japonaise): signifie, en langue française «contexte historique caché ou inconnu», écrit avec le kanjis «intérieur», «surface» et «histoire»._

Il suivait calmement l'avançé du garçon sur le quai, puis sa chute…il savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se presser, sa proie se montrerait en temps et en heure.

Il était beau…Seishirô Sakurazuka sourit. Sa mère avait raison, ce serait plus amusant de cette façon.

Bien plus amusant…mais seulement pour lui.

Le petit Sumeragi trouverait cela beaucoup moins drôle, sans aucun doute…Mais quelle importance? Se préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou souffrir serait une perte de temps. Mieux valait l'obliger à plier en douceur.

Et s'il ne voulait pas…Bah, ça n'en serait que plus drôle. Le Sakurazukamori plia proprement son journal sous le bras et plaça sur ses lèvres un sourire bienveillant, avant d'ajuster ses lunettes. Un masque parfait.

«Vous vous êtes fait mal?»

Le jeune homme releva de grands yeux limpides, terriblement –trop, même- expressifs, sur cet homme qui lui proposait de l'aider à se relever en souriant.

«Euh…n…non. Je vous remercie.»

Il prit la main tendue avec gratitude. Et un instant, il sembla à Seishirô Sakurazuka qu'il ne le lâcherait plus.

_Enfin, Sahan-kun…_

«Euh…je suis désolé…j'ai dû buter sur…sur quelque chose…»

Il écoutait à peine ce que le garçon racontait…Il y avait définitivement _quelque chose_ de peu commun avec cette proie-là.

Peut-être qu'il ne le tuerait pas en fin de compte…

Non.

Il y avait certainement mieux à faire.

«Oh, non! Je vais être en retard.»

L'assassin revint à la réalité en regardant son interlocuteur s'agiter.

«Vous avez un rendez-vous?»

«Hé bien…ma sœur est…très à cheval sur les horaires.»

_J'oubliais…je n'ai supprimé que ta mère, pour le moment. Patience, le tour de ta jumelle viendra._

«Elle vient vous chercher?»

«Nous avions rendez-vous dans un café, après mon travail.»

«Où?»

«A Nakano-plaza…Elle va m'écorcher!»

«Allons, allons…si elle aime son petit frère…»

«Vous ne la connaissez pas…» Fit Subaru avec un abatemment comique. 

_Comme si j'avais besoin de la connaître…Tu ne réalises pas la stupidité de ta remarque, Subaru-kun…ou Sahan-kun? _

«Et si je vous fournissais une excuse?»

«?»

«Oui…un rendez-vous galant, par exemple?»

Il vit l'adolescent devenir d'un joli rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Tu étais moins prude, dans mon souvenir…encore un des bienfaits de ton maudit clan._

_Avec ce que le mien les a fait souffrir pendant des siècles…ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

Seishirô Sakurazuka s'autorisa un nouveau sourire.

Il était très satisfait…très satisfait de l'avoir retrouvé, très satisfait de voir à quel point sa comédie semblait prendre sur cet esprit trop pur, très satisfait d'être un Sakurazukamori, enfin.

Jamais la perspective de détruire quelque chose ne l'avait autant amusé.

* * *

«Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.»

Il était toujours saisissant de voir à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à son frère, bien qu'ils soient de caractère si différent…

Surtout avec la tenue rituelle des Sumeragi.

Une provocation…que le Sakurazukamori allait se faire un devoir d'honorer. Lui, savait parfaitement à qui il avait affaire. Il ne voyait pas seulement Subaru, il le sentait, le devinait. L'aspect physique n'était qu'un plus, un bonus.

Il sourit à la jeune fille:

«Nous nous étions fait une promesse?»

«Je t'avais dit de ne pas emmener Subaru loin de moi.»

Le sourire devint plus cruel, plus incurvé, comme pour dévoiler les crocs d'un fauve:

«Mais Subaru-kun est dans sa chambre.»

Il savait toujours où se trouvait sa proie. Toujours ce qu'elle faisait…Subaru Sumeragi, si timide, aurait probablement été choqué de savoir à quel point il n'avait plus d'intimité, depuis des années.

En fait, il n'avait plus rien.

Plus d'âme.

Plus d'espoir.

Plus d'amant.

Plus de volonté.

Et bientôt, plus de moitié. Hokuto savait pertinemment que Seishirô ne la laisserait jamais repartir vivante. Par ce qu'elle était un obstacle, et une Sumeragi. Par ce que les Sakurazukamori avait juré de les détruire.

Et par ce qu'elle savait que l'assassin en face d'elle considérait son frère comme une propriété.

«Qu'est-ce cela t'aurait coûté de l'aimer, simplement? Il aurait aussi bien pu être à toi de cette manière!» Fit-elle, le regard dur.

«Non. Il ne l'aurait pas été totalement. Tu sais comment il est…trop altruiste, trop gentil, trop dévoué. En brisant cette gentillesse, je m'assure qu'elle n'aille à personne d'autre.»

«C'est une manœuvre désespérée, Sei-chan.»

«Peut-être bien. Mais j'ai réussi.Ton petit frère se réveillera quand je l'aurais décidé. Si je lui demande, il quittera le clan.»

«Et tu vas le lui demander?»

«Je n'en ai pas besoin. Il me suffira de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne.»

«C'est une vengeance?»

Seishirô perdit son sourire à ce simple mot, et il sembla un instant à Hokuto que son regard devenait vague, comme perdu…

«Oui.» Répondit-il finalement, comme se rappellant qu'elle était là.

La réponse sembla lui suffire.

«Je veux être sûre que tu ne le tueras pas…»

«Qui te dit que je compte le faire?»

«Si tu estimes qu'il ne t'appartient pas encore suffisamment, tu le feras.»

«Hokuto-chan, je suis étonné qu'avec une telle perspicacité, tu m'assomes encore de questions.»

«Je voulais être sûre avant de faire ça.»

«Ca?»

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et Seishirô songea qu'il allait prendre un certain plaisir à se débarasser d'elle. Elle était la seule encore capable de briser ce joug qu'il avait patiemment apposé sur Subaru.

«Maintenant…je veux que tu me tue.»

Le Sakurazukamori se remit à sourire.

* * *

Tokyo était définitivement plus belle dans la brume qu'en plein jour…il choisissait toujours l'aube pour venir s'installer au parc, même si cela le contraignait à des horaires désagréables. De toute manière, il ne travaillait pas durant la journée, cela lui laissait une certaine marge de manœuvre.

Y compris pour laisser le loisir à certaines personnes de le trouver plus facilement.

Cela avait été très distrayant de jouer avec Subaru, de l'empêcher de le voir, de détruire chacune de ses pistes, de le voir s'acharner…comme un drogué en manque.

Puis au bout de 9 ans, ca l'avait lassé: il voulait récupérer son bien, et le jeune onmyôji commençait un peu à lui manquer. Si l'observer était charmant, le tenir était plus intéressant.

Et la brume les cachait si bien…Subaru avait toujours détesté se montrer en public, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Le jeune homme aussi avait dû se lever tôt pour venir le retrouver, assis à côté du cerisier, l'attendant de manière visible.

«Tu n'es pas surpris de me voir.» Fit enfin la silhouette claire qui émergeait devant lui.

«Pas vraiment.» Répliqua le Sakurazukamori en jetant son journal sur le banc, sans cesser de sourire «Tu fais partie de ceux qui préfèrent Tokyo ensomeillée.»

«Tokyo est une ville qui ne dort jamais, Seishirô-san.»

«Veux-tu te battre?»

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à cette éventualité: Subaru devait quand même lui en vouloir…mais il avait la certitude que faire fondre sa rancœur serait la partie la plus facile.

«Pour quoi faire? Je ne gagnerais pas.»

«J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu étais devenu puissant. Tu t'es entraîné durement pendant toutes ces années…il serait injuste que ça ne serve pas.»

«Ce n'est pas un problème de puissance, et tu le sais très bien. Merci quand même.»

«Pour?»

«Avoir essayé de sauver mon honneur. Mais vu le peu que tu m'en as laissé, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine.»

«Subaru-kun…L'honneur…est seulement un mot. Il cause plus de tort que de bien, il pousse à tuer où à être tué et n'apporte aucune satisfaction. Et je n'ai pas touché au tien – pas encore.» Se crut-il obligé de préciser, pour enfonçer un peu plus le clou.

«Alors que me reste-t-il?» Demanda le Sumeragi d'une voix assourdie, comme s'il voulait étrangler cette question dans sa gorge.

Seishirô se leva et posa sa main gantée sur l'épaule frêle.

«Moi. C'est tout ce qui doit te rester à présent.»

* * *

Seishirô se pencha légèrement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent la joue du jeune homme étendu…un contact presque tendre et timide, mais qui cachait un désir violent et possessif. Il se masquait, comme toujours.

«Je ne vois pas ce que notre amour a de complexe, Subaru-kun. Je te vois, je te veux, je te prends.»

«Ma vie se résume à ces trois mots?»

Le Sakurazukamori eut un rire de gorge, piquant, cruel.

«Sais-tu pourquoi je t'aime, Subaru?»

La réponse, il valait mieux ne pas l'entendre…elle le ferait souffrir…mais il désirait si ardemment savoir…

«Pourquoi?»

Le sourire de l'assassin devint joueur et le baiser se transforma en morsure, sur son cou. Il eut un gémissement étouffé. L'autre ne le relâcherait que lorsque le sang commencerait à perler.

«Je te brise…et tu reconstruis patiemment pour moi, pour que je te brise à nouveau. C'est si distrayant de te faire mal. Je trouve sans cesse de nouvelles cibles.»

«Tu es un malade.» Souffla Subaru. «Un psychopathe.»

«Oui. Et tu es aussi fou que moi.»

«A cause de toi» Corrigea le Sumeragi en sentant son cœur s'affoler.

«Que veux-tu? C'est un besoin irrépressible…de briser…de briser ta foi, ton espoir, tes rêves…Il n'y a que l'amour que tu me portes qui soit intact, n'est-ce pas?»

Le jeune homme hocha douloureusement la tête:

«Pourquoi?»

«Par ce que j'ai travaillé durant une année pour m'immiscer en toi…Pour que tu m'aimes à en perdre la raison. Pour que tu me portes dans tes entrailles, que mon absence te brûle, que mon mépris te poignarde. Chez toi, à présent, même ton corps te fait souffrir.»

Il laissa négligemment sa main glisser le long de la hanche nue de son amant.

«C'est atroce, n'est-ce pas? Je ne connais pas vraiment cette douleur, mais je la devine…un mal qui prend au cœur, sourde dans la poitrine, remonte dans la gorge, brûle les yeux, tord l'estomac…On se rend malade pour un regard, un mot…C'est bien de toi.»

«Je te hais. Tu es une ordure... UNE ORDURE !"

_En définitive, je me suis toujours trompé…j'ai voulu t'avoir par le plaisir, t'aimer, te chérir…mais je savais que je serais obligé de te forcer._

_C'est de ta faute, Subaru…Sahan._

_Tu aurais dû savoir que je n'abandonnerais pas._

_Tu aurais pu être mon amant…mon chéri, mon être «spécial». Tu as préféré être ma proie._

_Tant pis pour toi._

_Tant pis pour moi._

_Tu as perdu ton sourire…ce qui fait toi._

_Moi j'y ai perdu mon humanité._

_Tant pis pour nous…_

…

_Sahan-kun…je te hais._

**FIN**


End file.
